Explore The Unknown
by Miah-Chan
Summary: SasuXOOC Oneshot. Rated: K, maybe T to be safe. Aika is left with no where to go so Sasuke takes her in. She's joined the team and made friends with Sakura and Naruto. But when a man comes for her wht secrets will be revealed? And can they help Sasuke?


Hola again everyone! I'm back!! XP This time with a new Oneshot--Sasuke X Aika (OOC) Hope you enjoy!

**Disclamer:** I own nothing but the idea and Aika.

**

* * *

**

**Explore The Unknown**

**Sasuke POV**

I sighed as I watched the clouds cover the moon. I couldn't sleep—again. Aika was in the living room, on the couch. I'd checked half an hour ago to see if she was okay, but I don't know why. Aika can take care of herself. It just kinda sucked that I was the only one with available room in my apartment for her since hers burnt down. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I had training tomorrow, and if I was tired it wasn't going to go so well.

"Sasuke?" I opened one eye at Aika's sleepy voice. "Yeah?" "You awake?" "Unfortunately." I replied, sitting up. She stifled a yawn and said, "The couch collapsed on me." "Figures." I sighed, getting up. Aika turned and walked back into the living room—she was a shy kind of girl, not as bad as Hinata, but she wasn't comfortable with almost complete strangers either. I couldn't blame her; we'd only just met a week ago. I walked into the living room where she was waiting, looking out the window, but she turned as I entered. I bent down, trying to get the pullout bed inside the couch to come out. It was stuck. I tugged a little too hard and fell backwards, cutting my arm on the edge of the coffee table behind me. Hissing out a breath I held my arm, glaring at the couch. Aika gasped a little and bent next to me. "You okay?" "Fine." I snapped, pushing myself up and going to get a bandage. I glanced at her through the doorway as I bandaged my arm. She was still on her knees in the place I'd left her. Suddenly, for some odd reason, I felt kind of bad for snapping at her. She'd only been asking if I was okay, there was no need to snap. I blew out a annoyed sigh and walked back to her, offering my hand. She looked at it then slowly took it and I helped her up. She gave me a small smile and I looked back to the couch.

That stupid bed wasn't coming out; I hated it when it got stuck. And I had no spares in my apartment. And even _I_ wasn't mean enough to put the poor girl on the floor for the rest of the night. And I know from experience the couch is a very uncomfortable place to sleep—especially when you fall off in the middle of the night. Realization hit me—the only other place for her to sleep was my bed. Actually I might be mean enough to put her on the floor—

_**Stop it Uchiha, that's just ridiculous.**_

I shook my head at the sudden annoying voice in my head reasoning with me. "Are you okay?" Aika asked. "Hn." Was my only reply and she sighed. I glanced at her and said, "It's not coming back out." "That's okay, I'll just sleep on the couch part." "No. There's no sense in that, you'll only fall off and wake up every thirty minuets. I know." I said, running a hand through my hair. She looked at me with wide, glass blue eyes that shined almost clear in the moonlight. "But you don't have any spare bedrooms." "I know." "Then where…?" "You'll have to sleep in my bedroom." I said, turning to go back. I stopped in the doorway when I realized she wasn't following. I looked over my shoulder at her. "You coming?" "I…guess." She said, following me. When we got back to my bedroom I climbed in on one side and her the other. "G'night Sasuke. Thanks." "Sure." I replied, finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

I yawned and opened my eyes sleepily, glancing at the clock. About eight. Fine by me, it was later than I usually slept. Nightmares usually drove me to wake up about five. I stretched a little and then noticed a slight weight on my chest. Looking down, I saw Aika, cuddled into my chest, sleeping soundly. Her light brown hair, which fell to about her elbows, a little longer, was strewn everywhere, mostly in her face or on me. Her cheek rested halfway on me and then on her hand. She was curled into a ball basically, except her head on me. I watched her a minuet then decided not to wake her. So I looked out the window; it was raining today. I sighed. _So much for training all day._ I thought, glancing down as Aika stirred. Folding my arms behind my head, I watched her a minuet to see if she'd wake up, but she didn't. Eventually I fell back asleep and woke up at almost eleven. My left arm was asleep, which annoyed me, but then I noticed Aika was gone.

Sitting up, I looked around. The place was quiet, and outside the sun was shining. Rubbing a hand over my face I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face as well, trying to wake myself. It worked and my other senses started working. I could smell something and it smelled good and then I could hear someone singing and quietly walking around, placing things down. _Must be Aika._ I realized and walked into the kitchen, yawning as I did. Aika turned to look at me and giggled. "I fixed breakfast, I hope that's okay." I nodded and asked, "When'd it stop raining?" "Around nine thirty." She answered, turning to get something from the counter. I grunted and sat down. She placed a plate loaded with food in front of me—something I hadn't had in forever. "Whoa." "Too much?" "No, just…haven't had breakfast like this in a while." "Well eat up, or we'll be late for training." She said with a smile, turning and starting to clean up. "What about—" "I already ate. I woke about ten." "Ah." I said, starting to eat. Man, she was good. I swear I finished in about five minuets.

"Goodness, slow down or you'll get sick!" Aika laughed but I was done. "It was good." "Thank you. Now get dressed." She said, picking up the plate. I smiled a little as I walked out. She was a real motherly figure that was for sure. I pulled on a black shirt with my clan's emblem on the shoulder sleeve and back, dark midnight blue pants, my sandals/boots, and then tied my headband around my forehead. When I came back out, Aika was waiting patiently, wearing dark blue pants, her sandal/boots and a kimono like shirt that reached her hips and tied in the back like a kimono. It was dark forest green with a dark blue edging and a golden phoenix design sewed into it at the bottom left corner, with a royal purple/blue sash to tie it back. She also wore dark blue fingerless gloves that reached her elbows and her headband was tied around her forehead, her brown hair falling beside her eyes and down her back.

She smiled and asked, "Ready?" "Yeah." We walked out and down to the bridge to wait for the others to show up. Aika leaned over the railing of the bridge, looking at the clear water, which reflected her image. She smiled and said, "It's a pretty day." I didn't answer, but she knew I wouldn't. She sighed again and threw a pebble into the water, sending ripples throughout it. Naruto showed up a few moments later.

"Hi Aika! Hey Sasuke." "Hi Naruto." Aika said, turning to greet him. I gave him a nod and then went back to watching the water. They started talking about…something then Sakura showed up. "Hi guys." She greeted and the two others said hello while I only gave her a nod as well. Aika looked around as we fell silent and asked, "What's that—noise?" "I don't hear anything." Naruto commented, looking around. "There's someone watching us. From the trees. But…they don't feel familiar. So its not Kakashi." I turned and Aika ran towards the trees before we could stop her. "Stupid girl!" I hissed, running after her, Naruto and Sakura behind me.

We reached a clearing and I saw Aika facing a guy twice her size, growling angrily at him, holding her cheek. He smirked at her and sneered, "Some ninja you are, brat. You came at me with a frontal attack." Aika smirked back and said, "I'd keep my comments to myself—" "If I were you." finished herself from behind him. The Aika in front of him laughed and he looked behind himself at the other Aika who smirked evilly at him. He went to backslap her but she caught his fist in two hands, still smirking. When he threw another punch she ducked and then kicked him in the knee. He growled but it didn't last long as she kneed him in a more painful place—his groin. Naruto and I winced as he fell to his knees and Naruto muttered to me, "Remind me never to make her mad." I nodded and murmured, "Yeah."

Aika slammed her foot into the side of his head, sending him to the ground, then held up her fist. I could feel the power of powerful chakara fill the air and she hissed, "Attempt to touch me and I will kill you with one blow. My Lighting Strike Jutsu isn't feared for nothing." The man glared at her but didn't answer. I felt the power increase and she warned, "And just because I do not trust you, now if you touch me, you die instantly anyway. I suppose your people have heard of the Death Current Jutsu of my people." The man gave a kind of cough laugh and snarled, "Indeed. From the Land of Lightening aren't you?" "Sure am. I was once proud of my country, but that's not a story you need to hear. However, I need answers. What are you doing here?" He laughed again and struggled to his knees, looking up at her. "Kill me now, for you won't get any answers. I would only tell you that I am a mere traveler, passing by. And you already know it is not true."

"You're a spy from the Land of Lightening. Your name is Orino Hashime and you have been sent here to search for Aika Levine. If you failed to retrieve and bring her back, your family would be slaughtered. Her only fate is to be executed as well." Aika said calmly. Orino stared at her and asked, "How did you know that?" Aika smiled and said, "That is a secret. And it is why the Land of Lightening wants me." "You're Aika Levine?" "Yes. Didn't you know that?" "I did not. They only gave me a vague description of you before I was kicked out with the threat of my family. And their description was one of what you must've looked like young. Then you had blonde hair and darker blue eyes. Now I see a young woman of at least 14, long, brown-haired, and glass blue eyes that are now rolling with an inner fury like thunderclouds. A beautiful young lady, I might add." Aika's cheeks turned a faint pink and she said, "Thank you. I'm almost 15 now, and I harbor a hate for my former country. Again, you don't need to know. But I can see you are an honest man, who is only trying to protect his family. But you have the wrong girl I'm afraid. You see, I'm not the one they want—they only think I am. I have a twin, a sister, and she is the one who committed all the crimes that are being pinned on me." Aika looked down. "You want Sarina Levine, my twin. We look exactly alike, all the way until it stops at our personalities. Last time I knew, she was headed for the Land of Mist. And that wasn't too long ago, as she was here a week ago, burning my apartment down."

I gapped at her words mentally. _Her sister was trying to kill her? Why didn't she tell anyone she had a psycho sister?!_ "Because she's not a psycho Sasuke. She's perfectly sane. She's killed a lot of people, including my family—my father and my little brother, Kioko. She knew what she was doing, and she told me it was only to increase her power because she didn't give a shit about anyone other than herself. Not even me. We were close too, we did everything together. She's the one who taught me Lightening Strike when I was five, Death Current when I was seven. But she came after me to kill me as well. I ran from the Land of Lightening, and I have never returned. This was the first time in years I've even seen my sister." Aika said quietly, offering a hand to Orino. I stared at her in disbelief but didn't bother to try to stop her. Orino took her hand and stood, brushing himself off. He gave us all a smile and said, "Then I suppose I should be on my way. I have to catch her." Aika looked worried. "Orino, I'm deeply sorry if your family is harmed in any way because of me." "They won't be. I'll kill your sister, I assure you." "Thank you but don't make promises you can't keep. I assure you that you won't be able to." Orino shrugged and gave her a grin before disappearing.

The chakara in the air finally subsided and Aika fell to her knees, clutching her arm. I went to her and knelt down. "You okay?" "Fine." She replied, giving me a wry smile. I shook my head and picked her up, looking at my teammates. Naruto grinned at Aika and said, "I'll think twice about what I say to you from now on." Aika gave him a light kick in the shoulder as we passed, grinning back. I shook my head again and we went back to the bridge. Surprisingly, Kakashi was there, waiting. "Where have you—what happened?" he looked at Aika, probably looking for a wound. "Over-used her chakara." I told him. He raised a brow. "Doing?" Sakura and Naruto told him what happened as I set Aika down. She gave me a thankful look and muttered, "Figures she would pin it on me…the bitch…" I couldn't help but give a small laugh, which brought another smile to her face. I sat in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone who it was?" "My sister and I are telepaths." "Thus your being able to read my mind earlier. I see." "Yes. I thought you shielded your mind?" "I do." "You need to work on it." I scowled and she gave a side-smile, laying a hand on mine. "I could help you. It's not too hard. You're able to shield away your emotions and surface thoughts from normal people. But, being a telepath, I can read them all." "You had better not have been reading my thoughts all this time." I growled lowly. Aika laughed a little. "I, unlike my sister, do not take advantage of others by reading or controlling their minds. I merely do a little go-over when I first meet the person…" Aika grinned as I snarled at her. "You better not have." "Kidding, kidding." She said, grinning.

I relaxed a bit and asked, "So, what can you do?" "If I wished I could make you get up and dance like a fool on drugs and a little too much alcohol. But I won't. I don't see the sense in taking over peoples minds when there is no need to. Yet I will do it without hesitation if I find myself threatened or the people I love threatened. I have no problem with making people believe their life isn't worth living any more." I suppressed a shiver at the venom in her words. She wasn't kidding. "Just how strong are you?" I asked, trying to understand what I could be up against. Aika shook her head with a bitter smile. "Stronger than you'll ever be, all because of my telepathy. I could probably control Kakashi if I wanted. Sarina could control the Hokage—if all the power hasn't gone to her head to make her forget that." Aika shrugged and leaned back against the tree, studying me.

"You've been through a lot of pain, huh?" I twiddled with a blade of grass, not looking at her. "Yeah. My brother killed my clan." "I knew I'd heard of the name Uchiha before. Sarina mentioned it before she almost killed me…" Aika stopped, like she wasn't supposed to say anything. I looked up. "Why?" "You're brother's name is Itachi, right?" I gave a sharp nod. Aika looked thoughtful for a moment then her eyes darkened, like thunderclouds. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." She said after a moment. I stood; the hell if I was letting that go! But Kakashi interrupted, making us get on with practice after he and Aika had talked privately a moment. But I still wasn't letting it go…I'd have to wait then.

* * *

**8:30 p.m. Aika & Sasuke's Apartment**

I watched as Aika fixed herself a sandwich, then fall onto the couch beside me. "Man, Kakashi worked us hard today. Hey, aren't you hungry?" I gave her a look and she asked, "What's wrong?" "How do you know about Itachi?" I asked. Aika dropped her sandwich and stared at me. "Huh?" "Don't start playing stupid. You think that if I believe you know something of his whereabouts then I'm just going to let it slide? He killed my clan and for that I will kill him. So if you know, you'd best start talking."

Aika still stared at me and I suddenly felt a small ache behind my eyes. I growled—now was _not_ the time for a headache! Then I noticed Aika wasn't doing anything _but_ staring at me…she was trying to control me! I glared at her and shot my mind shields up full force, practically slamming her out of my head with the force of a two-ton truck. She grunted and actually flew across the room, slamming into the wall then slumping down on her knees, coughing. I saw a dent in the wall that could've—_should've_—been a hole but she must've slowed her flight a little somehow so as not to crash through.

I jumped up and grabbed her shirt collar, slamming her back into the wall, making her look at me. I felt my anger activate my Sharingan and I snarled at her. "Don't you _ever_ try that again! Next time, I might kill you." Aika glared back at me, her glassy eyes stormy again. "Take your hands off of me Sasuke." "Hell fucking no." I growled, tightening my grip instead of loosening it. "Do I look like a idiot to you?" "In some ways, yes, you do. I suggest you get off of me." "Maybe you weren't listening before. Should I repeat myself?" I tightening my grip on her throat and she made a strange gargling sound but I didn't care at the moment. Hey, she'd tried to _control_ me. I had my mind shields up all the way and I doubted even _she_ would get past them now, with all the anger helping me.

Aika gripped my wrist and, with strength I didn't know she had, ripped my hand from her throat and shoved me back—hard. It sent me flying back to the other side of the room, surprisingly enough. I grunted as my back hit the wall, but she was already over me, her hand on my throat. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. You've been as kind as you're able to get since I've been bunking here, but you're pushing it. You don't realize who you're dealing with. So I suggest you relax and settle down before I bust through your shields and take over your mind anyway." "You can't." I growled, kicking her in the crotch. She hissed out a breath and fell—hey, it will hurt girls too ya know.

I got to my knees—I wasn't stupid enough to get to my feet—and pinned her down, tangling her legs with mine just in case. "I don't believe you can get through my shields right now Aika. So I suggest you just tell me what you know about Itachi, because someone's going to get hurt if you don't—and you don't stand a chance of winning when I'm like this. So talk." I snapped. She glared at me again with those stormy eyes and said, "All I know is that Sarina knows him. She met him before. I don't know where, I don't know how, I just know she did. Man you kick hard. Get off." I didn't.

"Where did she last see him Aika? I know that you know." "I do not—" I pressed my knee hard where I'd kicked her and she winced. "That still hurts you know!" "Yes." Aika glared at me and said, "Last time she saw him was nearest to the Mist Village. That's why she's going there. Hopefully she'll pick a fight with him and they'll both die." I couldn't help but smirk and shook my head. "She won't get the chance, sorry."

I got off of her and headed towards the door, grabbing my jacket on the way. I was out the door and running down the steps when I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around, pinning me to the wall. I glared at Aika and said, "Do you seriously want to die?" Aika hesitated a minuet and then said quietly, "Don't go Sasuke." "Huh?" "Don't go. I don't…I don't want you to die. I couldn't stand it if Sarina killed you too." She practically whispered. I looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Aika looked back at me, her eyes almost silver in the moonlight. "Don't leave the village for your brother. You'll get your chance Sasuke." I blinked. She was telling me not to go…to protect me? Why? We barley knew each other!

_**Does she care anyway?**_

I tried to shake away the annoying voice that asked the question but it wouldn't oblige.

_If she does care…why? Why care about me? We don't know each other!_ I argued with it.

_**Maybe because she understands how it feels to be alone your whole life.**_

_So does Naruto but that doesn't mean anything._

_**She knows how it feels to loose her family to an older sibling.**_

Had a point there. I sighed in defeat and felt her chakara spike with an emotion I hadn't felt since I was a child; hope. She still had me by the shoulders and was staring into my eyes intently, questioning. I studied her a moment then blew out a breath. I saw and felt that hope grow in her. "I…I won't go then." I said quietly, looking into her silvery eyes. She smiled widely, sincerely. "Thank you Sasuke." She told me, just as quietly, hugging me. I stood in shock a moment, and then awkwardly hugged her back—it'd been a long time since someone had just hugged me.

"Thank you," she repeated in my ear, giving me a peck on the cheek then running inside my—our—apartment. I leaned against the wall, stunned. I had just given up my chance to go after Itachi—for a girl. And why?

_**Because you know there's something more to come. And you can't explore that dead.**_

I gave a tiny smile at the voice I was tempted to dub as a smart Naruto and placed a hand to my cheek where Aika had kissed me. _Maybe there is something more. And I intend to see what._ I thought, turning to go back.

* * *

So how was it? I don't particuarly like it--as, it's not one of my best, or one of my faves. but it's alright. **((Shrug)) **A spur-of-the-moment thing, ya know? Meh... Reviews are loved! XD

Oh, and before I forget...

Aika--Love song

Kioko--Meets world with happiness

Orino--Workman's field

The jutsu's are made up.

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
